prevailingwindsfandomcom-20200213-history
MELCRO INDUSTRIES MSB IDENTITY PRODUCTION PAGE (Trisell)
Identity Production Line INTRODUCTION Melcro Incorporated provides the best in manufactured service beings, MSBs, or as we call them: Identities. Your personal Identity can be designed to suit any particular need, and modelled to whatever preference. You can manage their mental and physical maturity, and aspects of their personalities to whatever you desire. LEGAL NOTICE Melcro Incorporated is not responsible for any misuse towards or by any Identity after purchase. If you feel your Identity is not satisfactory or malfunctioning, you may bring them for inspection and/or modification, but not termination. Under the MSB Citizenship Act, the programming of mature content into the mind of your biology is prohibited during production. After production, Identities under matured age are not allowed to undergo this process until they reach maturity. Any Identity over one year of age after production is allowed separate citizenship from their owner under the following circumstances. *Passing a written and physical test of education, regulation, and understanding, *Determined what level they would be defaulted to in VCG power based on their future career, *and were sufficient to provide the required income themselves for their VCG charge. *They must have received an approval grading of at least B from their owners through a yearly period. Identities require weekly virtual examinations via a signal sent out from their cores to inform Melcro Incorporated of their status, and a monthly physical examination where they must give a written report and undergo scans of their levels. They must also maintain a monthly approval rate from employers if they are employed. BIOLOGY NOTICE MSB Identities are composed of MSB Metal: an Identity specific alloy that is highly flexible and adaptable, made to mimic any and all forms of surfaces in feeling and color. This allows them to change to virtually any shape with the amount of metal mass they have. Identities may leave behind bits of their MSB Metal at times, and are allowed to feed on some forms of metal to convert and reform lost parts of their bodies. This is regulated by their Melcro-Cores: manufactured power-sources built into each Identity. The energy inside each of these cores is VGG, and is regulated by the owner of each Identity. It allows a wireless connection to the Melcro Incorporated network for updates and steady power flow. PRODUCTION Below you may specify how you wish your Identity to be designed. VISUAL DESIGN Below please specify the appearance of your identity. The price of weight in MSB Metal for each Identity begins at $2,000.00 for the minimum weight of 20 pounds, and increases $5,000.00 per every 70 pounds more. MSB Metal Matter Types *Type A MSB Metal: Starting Metal can bend and change structure within a 1-inch-reaction-to-modification speed of 0.04 seconds, and has a starting durability of 60 pounds. Price of this type is $500.00 per 20 pounds of starting matter. *Type B MSB Metal: Starting Metal can bend and change structure within a 1-inch-reaction-to-modification speed of 0.3 seconds, and has a starting durability of 100 pounds. Price of this type is $900.00 per 20 pounds of starting matter. *Type C MSB Metal: Starting Metal can bend and change structure within a 1-inch-reaction-to-modification speed of 0.09 seconds, and has a starting durability of 80 pounds. Price of this type is $1,200.00 per 20 pounds of starting matter. *Type G-G-1: Gel Matter Material. The reaction time for this form is .06 seconds, but the durability at the most hard level is only 20 pounds without VCG power. Price of this type is $5,000.00 per 20 pounds of starting matter. CORE POWER REGULATION If you are purchasing your Identity for civilian non-military use, your ID Regulator will have a maximum power limit of Level 10 (30 MPH of speed, and 300 lbs pressure). If you are purchasing your Identity for regulated civilian military use, your Id Regulator will have a maximum power limit of Level 11 (40 MPH speed, and 350 lbs pressure). If you are purchasing your Identity for military-government-sanctioned use, you must provide written approval and documentation from the appropriate authorities. Your Identity will have a maximum power limit of Level 15 (250 MPH, and 1,000 lbs pressure). Disciplinary levels are 1 through 5. At level 1, an identity is immobile but powered enough to remain conscious. level 5 makes the Identity unable to move faster than 1 MPH, and will make dealing with pressure larger than 50 pounds impossible due to the amount of energy needed to regulate throughout the entire body. These are available to all clients for their Identity. PERSONALITY/MATURITY INFLUENCE Below are the options for the experience, maturity, and personality of your manufactured Identity. *Standard Child: Any age between 5 and 16 with standard Elementary through Highschool Education. Price is $1,000.00 Personality design does not impact price. *Minimum Child: Any age between 5 and 16 with basic conscious education (including reading abilities, simple math abilities, and verbal abilities.) Price is $500.00 Personality design does not impact price. *Standard Adult: Any age from 17 onward with standard Elementary through College-level Education. Price is $3,500.00 Personality design does not impact price. *Minimum Adult: Any age from 17 onward with basic conscious education (including reading abilities, simple math abilities, and verbal abilities.) Price is $1,500.00 Personality design does not impact price. *Custom Ages 16 and below are priced at $30.00. Ages 17 and above are priced at $50.00. All extracurricular education will be an additional $100.00 in price each, with standard educational areas at $50.00 in price each. Personality design does not impact price. If you would like to contribute to the personality design options, you may agree to have your design archived for future purchases. Doing so will provide a $50.00 cut from your overall purchase. If you would like to contribute to the age and education design options, you may agree to have your design archived for future purchases. Doing so will provide at $100.00 cut from your overall purchase. Customized Identity Designs at this time. ANNUAL CORE POWER PAYMENTS At the end of each year (or at any point you relinquish authority of your Identity), you are required to pay a fee for the VCG core power used with your Identity. A single purchased Identity core requires a yearly payment of $10,000.00. If you have purchased and still own two Identities, the yearly payment is reduced to $7,000.00 total without multiple payments for both Identities. If you have purchased three or more Identities, the yearly payment is reduced to $2,500.00 total without multiple payments for all Identities. If you maintain a positive—above 85%—review score on your treatment of your Identity, you are given a $100.00 discount from your yearly payment. If you are purchasing for military use (note that this does not apply to civilian security use), you have a discount of $500.00 for your yearly payment. REPAIRS Any repairs required, or modification to an Identity, will be priced according to the circumstance. Standard Core Damage is priced at $1,500.00 for repair, and replacement of a Core is priced at $1,000.00. Any Additional Comments below.